Achilios
Achilios, son of Tremas, is one of the major characters of The Sin War Trilogy. He is the best hunter in Seram and a good friend of Uldyssian. Naturally gifted with a bow and arrow, Achilios journeys with Uldyssian, Mendeln and Serenthia in their quest to stop the manipulating influence of both the Cathedral of Light and the Triune. Background Achilios was a blond and wiry figure, nearly as tall as Uldyssian. He was usually dressed in his hunter's clothing - a brown and green outfit consisting of a jerkin and pants that allowed him to blend into the surroundings of Seram. He had soft leather boots designed for padding silently through the woods. His swift frame hinted of his swiftness but belied his strength: the great bow that was Achilios' pride and joy required great strength to string. His skill in both archery and hunting was unmatched in the region.Richard Knaak (2006),The Sin War: Birthright, New York: Pocket Star Books, p.18. He was a handsome man, and he was deeply in love with Serenthia. Sadly for him she had feelings for Uldyssian, but this did not deter him. Achilios came across a strange object in the middle of the woods, roughly at the same time of the mysterious events in Seram. Together with Mendeln they went to investigate. Upon touching the stone surface, Achilios felt an emptiness, reminding him of death. Achilios later joined Uldyssian in his quest to bring down the Triune and the Cathedral of Light. His tracking skills proved a great asset in their travels, and his skill with the bow proved equally useful. During their stay in Partha, Achilios befriended the boy Cedric. When the evil priest Malic, disguised as Master Ethon, enchanted his bow to miss, Achilios' extraordinary skill still allowed him to hit his targets. It was also after the party left Partha that Serenthia finally answered his love. However, during the showdown with Lucion, Achilios was mortally wounded with one of his own arrows. Unable to help him, the hunter almost instantly dies. His body was buried in the wilderness. Undeath During the course of the second novel, Scales of the Serpent, it is revealed that Achilios has been resurrected as an undead creature by Rathma, in order to assist his friends against the machinations of the Triune and Lilith. Despite his current plight he vowed to protect Serenthia from any harm. Though Achilios was bound and animated by spells, he still had a high degree of free will. Achilios insisted in eliminating assassins sent by the Triune, and helped expel Lilith's spirit from Serenthia's body. Achilios also has an encounter with Tyrael, who imbues him with holy power and 'overwrites' his orders: Achilios is forced to attack his own friends. His strong, independent character allows him to rebel against Tyrael's orders, however. Achilios continues helping his friends, standing side-by-side with his love Serenthia at the Battle of the Golden Path. After Uldyssian sacrificed himself in order to save Sanctuary, Achilios was returned to life. Notes Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:The Sin War (novels)